There is a constant desire to increase the efficiency of batteries, especially batteries that are designed to be used in electric vehicles. It has been determined that the presently used “lithium ion batteries” are not suitable for use in electric vehicles. One reason for this is that the present supplies of lithium on the planet are not believed to be sufficient to satisfy the demands associated with electric vehicle batteries. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a new type of battery that is designed for use in electric vehicles that is made of plentiful materials such as sodium.